1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grill and method of use thereof, and more specifically to a grill having a spring-assisted secondary grill door that forms a hinged opening in the typical grill lid, wherein the grill lid is spring-assisted, and wherein the secondary grill door when open forms a flue that directs smoke away from the front of the grill and toward the rear of the grill.
2. Description of Related Art
Barbeque pits are desirable for many occasions that require food to be cooked outdoors, such as family reunions, picnics, barbeques and company functions. Most available grills contain a door, which is opened to remove or add food to the grill, or to check on the cooking progress of the food. In order to open the door, however, the user has to stand relatively close to the front of the grill, and upon opening the door, the user is met with a blast of hot smoke. Such a situation is not only inconvenient, but also dangerous, as a user may inhale hot and intense smoke fumes.
Several previous devices have attempted to overcome the aforementioned problem with varying levels of success. One such device teaches a grill with a conventional grill cover that has an opening with a transparent vent window covering the opening. In use, the vent window selectively rotates about its front hinge, thereby causing the rear portion of the vent window to rise at a desirable angle away from the grill cover, and therefore exposing the opening. While such a device creates an opening through which smoke escapes, it lacks the ability to create a flue effect to direct smoke away from the user towards the rear of the grill when the grill cover is in an open position.
Another device teaches a typical grill lid having an opening and a glass panel. The glass panel is slidable along lined tracks. The glass panel may be slid inwardly to cover the opening or outwardly to expose the opening. While such a device covers the opening of a grill, the glass panel is not taught to be removable during the cooking process, and is only taught to be removable for cleaning purposes. Further, such a device lacks the ability to be positioned at different angles and lacks the ability to create a flue that moves smoke to the rear of the grill as the smoke exits.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a grill having a strong flue effect that will direct smoke generated during the cooking process away from the user in the immediate grill area when the conventional lid of a grill is open.